ice_and_fire_modfandomcom-20200215-history
Creatures
Aside from adding sophisticated dragons, the Ice and Fire mod adds many more unique creatures from assorted mythologies. This is a list comprising of all in-game creatures. Tameable mobs are marked in bold letters, while mobs with trades are italic. Phase 1 Passive Mobs *''Snow Villager'': A peaceful villager that lives in icy villages found in the snowy biomes of the world. *'Pixie': A frivolous forest sprite that enjoys stealing items from unsuspecting explorers. *'Hippocampus': A graceful seafaring beast that can be tamed and handled as a versatile speed mount. Neutral Mobs *'Hippogryph': An alpine flying predator that can be tamed and handled as a sturdy flying war mount. *'Amphithere': A tropical feathered serpent that can be wrangled into an efficient flying speed mount. Hostile Mobs *'Fire Dragon': A ruthless winged reptile that travels far and wide to raze villages with its fiery breath. *'Ice Dragon': A wintry, amphibious cousin of the fire dragon that exudes an icy gale from its mouth. *Gorgon: A repulsive, twisted monstrosity that can turn any living thing to stone with her terrible gaze. *Cyclops: An irritable giant that tends to a flock of sheep in a stony, treasure-filled seaside cove. *Siren: A seaside fiend that seduces sailors with charming songs before revealing its horrifying true form. *'Death Worm': A ravenous worm that digs through the desert sands and devours anything it comes across. *'Cockatrice': A vile chicken-like creature that brings death upon its foes with its piercing stare. *Stymphalian Bird: A fierce raptor that descends upon prey with a bronze beak and sharp, metallic pinions. *Troll: A hideous brute that lurks in caves and savagely bludgeons any trespassers upon its turf. *''Myrmex'': An ornery insect that lives in underground nests and maintains a highly-structured caste system. *Sea Serpent: A frightful reptilian sea monster that relentlessly attacks all smaller creatures on sight. Upcoming Bosses *The Dread Queen: An dead tyrant that rides upon an animate ice dragon and leads a haunted army. Phase 2 Upcoming Mobs *'Lightning Dragon': An elusive, nocturnal dragon that bombards foes with a deadly stream of electricity. *Hydra: A venomous, multi-headed serpent that can regenerate any of its heads if they are severed. *Wendigo: A voracious sylvan that disguises as innocent animals before pouncing on unwary prey. *Vampire: An undead horror that rises from its lair at night to feed on the blood of the living. *Werewolf: An unfortunate commoner cursed to become a vicious wolf-like beast under the full moon's light. *Automaton: Ramshackle machines that springs to life to terminate any sentient being that comes near. *Ghost: A vengeful spirit that haunts its previous body and assaults any trespassers without prejudice. *Goblin: A greedy imp that raids nearby villages and steals treasure to hoard it in its own fort. *Kraken: A bloodcurdling leviathan that rises from the deep to wreak havoc on all living near the surface. Upcoming Bosses *The Ifrit: A brutal fire demon that wields a giant flaming sword and resides in the fiery depths of the Nether. Gallery Phase 1 Fire Dragon V2.png Ice Dragon V2.png Hippogriff Hunting.png Gorgon.png Pixies V2.png Cyclops V2.png Siren.png Hippocampus.png Death Worm.png Cockatrice Male and Female.png Stymphalian Bird Attacking With Its Feathers.png All 3 Troll Varients.png AntBois.png Amp.png Sea Serpent V2.png Category:Entities Category:Mobs